Reuniting With Riddle
by Sadie Leigh
Summary: Years after the "riddle incident" Virginia Weasley is starting over, only to be stopped....again.


Reuniting with Riddle Chapter 1 It was 5:00 AM and was the second week of Summer Break. Virginia Weasley's wet bare feet slapped against her purple tiled bathroom floor making squishy plop sounds echoing off the bathroom walls. Virginia had just taken a shower before Hermione was up and hogged all the hot water or the boys. But since Virginia usually got up late she was never able to have the luxury of hot water. As she slipped silently (or what she thought was silent) out of the shower when she heard Hermione stir in her sleep.  
  
She stopped as if she was a thief that had got caught red handed. Virginia listened quietly-Hermione mumbled something about Ron looking adorable in duck pajamas. Virginia was trying hard not to laugh. Hermione turned over on her side and slept on her stomach and yawned. Virginia gave her an extra minute, just in case if she woke up. Virginia grabbed a towel and dried herself. She got ready for the new day unraveling and remembered painful memories of Hogwarts. She was tired of it. She was going to be in her sixth year and still people ignored her. Her teachers sometimes even forgot her name. Her only friend was Charlie her brother and he didn't even go to Hogwarts anymore. So today she decided to change it all. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~Flashback~ "Ms.-um? What is your name again?" asked Professor Flitwick looking at Virginia. The class roared with laughter and of all houses that Gryffindor had to be with in Charms, it was Slytherin. Virginia slouched low so she was half hidden by the long desk that were in rows. Virginia's face was tomato red and felt burning hot. Lisa, a Gryffindor that was sat near Ginny looked sympathetically at her. Ginny felt her eyes getting blurring and to her horror and self-hatred started crying. She couldn't stop and ran out of the classroom, only to be hounded by Pansy's cousin, Cindy who had to get her back to the classroom. Virginia had lost 10 points that day. Ever since then, her fellow Gryffindors despised her. She was a freak.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Ginny went downstairs and read 'Teen Witch Magazine' for a while before her mum came downstairs. Virginia decided to do her chores early today. She cleaned some of the house and fed the animals and did some degnoming. Three hours later after chores she rushed to her room. Everyone was still outside from having her mum serve lunch there. She dug loudly in the depths of her closet for 2 large trunks. Virginia sorted through bags and clothes that had fallen from their hangers and threw them over her shoulder not caring where they landed. She found what she was looking for and dragged the chests to the middle of her room. They had belonged to her Aunt Rose, and then before she died Virginia got them. They were full of her old teenage clothes that were actually stylish now a-days. Her mother said that when she was sixteen (today) she could wear them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ ~Flashback~ "Why don't you wear those clothes that Aunt Rose had, Dear?" asked Mrs. Weasley waving her wand around and muttering spells for the mop to wash the floor and having the dishes clean themselves. Virginia looked up brightly from the table where she sat. "Really, Mum?" "I don't see why not-." Ginny jumped up and pounced on Mrs. Weasley. "THANK YOU! OH Mum, thank you!" Mrs. Weasley laughed and hugged her daughter back. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
As she was taking out the clothes out her mother picked that time to call everyone to go to Diagon Alley. She decided to go alone this time. For 2 summers, and on free periods Virginia worked at a muggle mall. She wasn't paid that well, but when it was converted into wizard money there was a lot. So now she had so much money. She got all new school stuff (with the help of her spare galleons), and still had some pocket money left. As she was walking along the crowded street, and lugging her heavy shopping bags that had all her new school books and supplies and robes. She spotted the "Dream Team". Memories started to creep into her head. Hurtful memories. They were always so happy together. She used to follow them all the time, like a lost puppy. They never accepted her, and after the whole Chamber of Secrets incident nobody wanted to befriend her. Though before the Chamber she spent so much time trailing after her brother and his friends, that she never thought to make any of her own. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sarah!" hissed a Gryffindor girl who was whispering to one of her friends. "It's the Weasley girl!" Sarah cast a glance over at Virginia who felt their stares and whispers. She put up with these conversations everyday. "It's the girl!" "What a FREAK!" "Doesn't she even have one friend?" Sniggers, smirks, and suspicion was always being thrown at poor Virginia.   
  
"This year," she thought, "if I find no friends I'm going solo." She wanted to be noticed. The only person who ever noticed her was Tom from the diary. "STOP!" she told herself "he was just using you." She got home, and ate some apples and cheese, and then went to her room. She pulled open the first trunk and was amazed at what she saw. The clothes were glittery, skimpy, and very, very small. Most of these clothes wouldn't fit the other girls her age, but Virginia was exceptional. She was skinny for her age, but was healthy and beautiful. All her brothers had bright red hair, and tanned skin. Virginia had pale skin, long blood red hair, and an average height. Her eyes were sparkling emerald green with gold flecks in them. When she turned fifteen she had also got black highlights. Not thick ones, but long skinny ones.  
  
She pulled out the clothes and immediately got to work. The first thing she pulled out was a blue glittery top. One side had no sleeve and the other had a bellbottom sleeve. In the middle of the shirt there were small silver rhinestones in the shape of a heart. She had it on and was looking in the mirror when Hermione came in. " Ginny time for.MERLIN'S BEARD!" She exclaimed, and then rushed over to get a closer look.  
  
"Do I look good?" asked Virginia looking skeptical at her-self in the mirror. "You look FABULOUS!" Hermione gushed gazing at the beautiful material of the shirt. "You are wearing this to dinner aren't you?" Virginia nodded and smiled at her reflection. "Your parents are going to let you wear it right?" "Don't worry my mom already saw looked at them all. She's even getting me some new make up!" Virginia said. "Okay. Well anyways time for dinner" said Hermione leaving the room. "Sure, I'll be down in a minute, and don't tell anyone." Hermione left. "Yes," Virginia thought. Then she headed down too. Dinner was great. Her mum and dad were fine with her clothes. Little did they know about what was really in there. Her brothers got so mad and were trying to cover up with their parent's newspapers. Virginia threw the newspapers away from them. "Mum-Dad-come on! You can't let her wear that!" yelled Fred. But Harry looked just fine with it. He also kept staring at her. He would stare at her for periods of time and then look away but then stare again. She grew very uncomfortable and felt nervous. When she got upstairs she put the top away and got her nightclothes on. Then she sat down for a read.  
  
************************************************************** "ALL THAT FOR NOTHING! I HATE YOU, AND I WILL DO WHAT I PLEASE!" Virginia yelled getting in Ron's face. She had thought that when she and her brother got to school, that he would lay off about her "phase." But she thought wrong. As soon as they got to the Common Room, Ron decided that he would start playing another of his "Big Brother" scenes, and told her that she couldn't act and dress this way. Well she thought, mom will here about this! After that Ron was ranting, and raving about his " beloved sister" (a/n: feel the sarcasm?) to anyone who would listen. So getting bored, she snuck out to one of her favourite places at Hogwarts. The Library. Though not before changing. Ron had a very bad habit of spiting whenever he yelled, and right now she felt soaked with it in her hair. He was a lot taller so it felt like she was getting rained on. So she quickly scurried up to the dorms, and changed into a pink tank and black hip huggers after taking a shower. Ron will surely be ticked!  
  
It had always been a habit to go to the library. So many brothers over shadowed her that she needed to prove she was good at something. So she always used to go to the library to get a head in class and get a little more knowledgeable each time. She had only wanted to prove to herself she could do it, and she did. She never needed to prove anything to anyone else. That's why people always thought her shy. There was only one person, and one place where she felt at home, and that was-  
  
" Hi Virginia! What's up?" asked Colin who had just popped in. "Nothing." She replied. Always ruins my train of thought. " Ok. Well just to let you know it's 10:30 already." "Thanks, bye." Then he left. After stealing a glance her way. A/N(Artemis Le Faey): Thx to Fallen Angel Of Darkness For Co-writing and beta-ing this story! 


End file.
